A number of self-loading machines have heretofore been suggested for simultaneously moving several round bales at a time. Some have utilized tilt beds in the nature of spaced rails having live conveyor chains along the top edges for conveying the bales upwardly and rearwardly as the beams or rails are driven downwardly under the bales lying in the field. Others have employed laterally spaced beams that are lowered horizontally to the ground and then jammed forwardly under each bale in succession before then being elevated to transport the bales to a point of discharge.